El ángel caído
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Un ángel se enamora de una humana... no lo quiere admitir, pero algún día comprenderá que su destino fue conocerla y..., enamorarse de ella. ¡CAP 2!
1. Untitled

-¡NOOOOOO

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grité tratando de impedir que aquel hombre lanzara un kunai-Hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero… pero a ella… déjala fuera de esto. Noté que en su cara se curvo una sádica sonrisa y luego dijo:

-Se ve que aprecias mucho la vida de esa chiquilla… Disfrutaré mucho cuando la mate-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Me tomo del cuello de mi chaqueta y me levantó en el aire.-No sé por qué demonios la puedes apreciar tanto si es sólo una mortal

-Eso… n-no es asunto tuyo-Y dicho esto le escupí en la cara. Él se enojo mucho al ver la reacción que tuve, y se decidió a darme el "tiro de gracia". Me golpeo fuertemente en la cara, tanto que quede tirado en el suelo vomitando sangre.

-Después de todo lo que te cuide, de la confianza que te di, y el cariño que te entregué, me traicionas por una… una simple humana-Noté como puso su típica cara de asco cuando dijo que ella era una humana

-¿A-acaso… no recuerdas… lo q-que me dijis…te?-Escupí sangre nuevamente

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo que… me dijiste… cuando me dis…te el cargo del… Ángel de la decisión. Dijiste que no confiara en nadie

-Y si me hiciste caso… ¿Por qué le entregaste tu confianza a esa humana?

-Es… muy fácil… de entender Lord… Orochimaru (WTF?! ò, ó), pero dudo que un alma en pena como usted… lo pueda hacer, alguien que solo ve a las… almas como simples objetos de los cuales se puede deshacer… cuando lo quisiera… ¡JAMAS LO ENTENDERÍA!

-¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? Esa humana te ha lavado el cerebro

-Ella no ha hecho absolutamente nada, es más, ella… lo que ha hecho es demostrarme lo que jamás sentí cuando vivía ¿Y sabes algo más? Preferiría mil veces… venderle mi alma al mismo Demonio para poder salvarla.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo haces? Lo tienes frente a tus mismos ojos

-Es tentador, pero antes preferiría… purificar mi alma

-¡GAARA!-Ambos volteamos la cabeza para ver quién era el que me estaba llamando. Era Naruto, el hijo de nada más ni nada menos que Yondaime, el mismísimo Dios. No recuerdo cómo llegue a ser tan amigo de él, pero recuerdo que desde muy pequeños nos llevábamos bien.

-Gaara ¿Dai shobu?-Me preguntó al llegar a mi lado. Yo asentí con la cabeza-Omae kuso ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esto!?

-Muy fácilmente

-Teeme…

-Naruto por favor contrólate-Sonó una voz desde la nada, pero que denotaba superioridad y poder

-Demo Otto-san-Refunfuño

-En cuanto a ti Orochimaru… lo que te espera es el destierro, pero no serás enviado a las lejanías, sino que serás sentenciado a vivir en la tierra como un humano-Sentencio la poderosa voz de Lord Yondaime (esa wea suena mejor XD).

Entonces un rayo de luz descendió desde el cielo rodeando por completo a Orochimaru, y de pronto la tierra se abrió y Orochimaru cayó dentro de la gran grieta.

-Ga…Gaara…-Escuche detrás de mí. Era Hinata, la había olvidado por completo. Llamando a toda la fuerza vital que me quedaba logré levantarme para poder ir en su ayuda, era mi amada, y… casi la olvido.

-¡Hinata!-Logré soltar finalmente al ir corriendo hacia ella.-Mi ángel… onegai… no me dejes… yo… te amo…-Le comencé a susurrar cerca de su oído mientras que posaba su cabeza en mi pecho y sosteniendo su mano a la altura de mi boca.

-Gaara… yo… también te amo-Me logró decir mientras que un hilito de sangre caía desde uno de sus ojos, pero luego… luego ella me dio lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, un beso, un beso de mi amada, lo acepté, pero sin saber que me llevaba su vida con el…

Continuará… ñacañacañacañacañaca XD

Hola .. Por fin subo esta wea de fic XD ojala y les guste porque a mi se me había olvidado que lo había empezado a escribir XD y hace poco termine esa parte XD es corto, pero empeñoso 1313 XD está dedicado a mi amiguis Clau - o lady hinata-sama más conocida en el mundo NaruHina, lo se puaj!! pero es mi mejor amiga XD y es la verdadera autora del fanfic GaaHina _"Bésame en tiempo de vals"_ y de otra más pero no me acuerdo cual es XD solo se que la escritora de Luna violeta en sangriento desierto le robó los dereschos de autor a mi amiga!! ò.ó y esa wea puta que me dio rabia cuando la supe ctm! wenu, me Sali del tema XD espero les guste XD

Saludos a mi uke fer-yih, a la aransitaa, a la rasiel y a lamadrede mi uke XD que por mala cuea no logró que mis dos unicas neuronas chocaran para que me acordara de su nombre XD pero la wea que se esque le gusta el lemmon tanto como a mi XD

Nos vemos!! MATTA NE!


	2. Iru omae wa

**Es un agrado para Nadie (Yo XD) saludarlos Lamento darles una triste noticia a los que querían continuar leyendo la wea que subí antes XD porque… voy a comenzar desde el principio pa dejarlos con la duda… además, no se me ocurría como xaxu continuarlo XD y pues… aquí sigue, y espero que les guste XD**

Capítulo 2

"_**Iru omae wa"**_

"_Necesitarte"_

Caminando por una larga calle he llegado hasta un pequeño lago, silencioso, tranquilo y muy hermoso. No sé que es lo que me pasa… lágrimas descontroladas caen por mi cara, saliendo de su fuente; mis ojos. Un tremendo vacío siento en este momento, estoy sola, igual que siempre, pero lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy triste por ello, hace años que no lo sentía, pero desde que supe que el hombre al que amaba me dejo por otra, y lo peor de todo es que me dejó por mi mejor amiga; Sakura.

Todos estos años de amistad no fueron nada más que un gran plan que por fin cumplió su cometido. La extraña rapidez con la que me quiso conocer y hacerse mi amiga, las caras que le mostraba a Naruto, gracias a Kami-sama pude percatarme a tiempo, antes de haber sufrido un golpe aún mas fuerte. Sola…

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que todo eso pasó, y uno desde que paso todas las tardes a este pequeño lago olvidado por el tiempo, suelo darme largos baños en él; es relajante hacerlo, como si el agua sintiera mi estrés y mi estado de ánimo, y se temperara al punto de relajarme en extremo. Sola…

Siempre he querido conocer a alguien que me necesite…tanto como yo a el, pero el solo hecho de ser tan tímida, cerrada y solitaria no he tenido la fortuna de conocerlo aún. Una vez creí que el amor existía, pero sólo con hechos pude deducir que no, no sé si fue amor verdadero, pero, se sentía… cálido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que mi vida pudo haber existido en algún momento, pero no lo recuerdo. No confío en nadie, con suerte en mi mismo, pero eso no tiene importancia, porque mi puesto es sólo… la decisión, puedo decidir si alguien tiene que morir o no, o sino, puedo decidir si un alma va al cielo o al infierno, pero en este momento… mi decisión sólo es desaparecer.

Los ángeles son almas bondadosas que fueron merecedoras de ese puesto, en cambio yo, yo… soy un ángel caído que consiguió este puesto por los aterradores actos que cometí cuando vivía, no los recuerdo, pero si pudiera remediarlos o evitarlos, sé que lo haría.

Esto es peor que haber sido torturado toda una vida. Solo…

Yo… no conozco el significado de una palabra que me produce sólo indiferencia al nombrarla: amor. Es algo estúpido, es algo… irreal, es algo inexistente, simplemente es algo… que no existe. …Solo…

-¡Gaara!- Gritó un enfurecido Orochimaru.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, Lord Orochimaru?-Le respondió Gaara haciendo una reverencia.

-El estúpido de Destino te ha traído un mensaje del creído de Yondaime.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice el mensaje?

-Tienes que ir a la Tierra y decidir que hacer con una niñata (hay, amo esa palabra XD) que no tiene vida.

-De acuerdo, Lord Orochimaru.-Y dicho esto se retiró de la presencia de Orochimaru.

-Tsk… de seguro a de ser una verdadera imbécil, mejor le doy consuelo decidiéndole la muerte.-Comentó Gaara- Es una verdadera molestia tratar con humanos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hinata! Tú otra vez, cuando llegará el día que no hagas un desastre.-Le dijo el gerente de la tienda donde Hinata trabajaba.- Lo siento Hinata… pero si un incidente como este se vuelve a repetir lamentablemente tendré que despedirte.

-Lo lamento mucho… no se volverá a repetir.-Le contestó Hinata para posteriormente retirarse.- Soy un verdadero desastre, ¿cuándo llegará el día en el que no lo arruine?... si sigo así ese día jamás llegará.-Se lamentaba en silencio mientras caminaba de vuelta a su trabajo.

El día pasó lento, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, Hinata puso todo de su parte para no tener otro percance con las bandejas, y así fue… pero cuando llegó la hora de partir rumbo a su casa comenzó el verdadero problema. Hinata caminaba muy tarde por una desolada calle los focos solo funcionaban a parpadeos, cada vez que ella pasaba por ese paraje se tensaba por completo, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él… hacía demasiado frío, el aire era denso y un aire a muerte deambulaba por cada esquina.

-¿Por qué siempre a mí me pasan este tipo de cosas?-Preguntó al aire mientras que sacaba las llaves de su casa.- Desde que mamá, papá y Hanabi murieron… mi vida ya no significa nada (see Hiashi y Hanabi están muertos XD).

Logró abrir la puerta de su casa, entró, encendió las luces para poder ver con claridad, pero al encenderlas se fijó que un joven de cabellos rojos se encontraba sentado con sus piernas y brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente. Hinata se sobresaltó al verlo sentado ahí, hasta que se levantó, dejando ver unas enormes y hermosas alas negras que se expandían cada vez más.

-¿Q-qué… e-e-eres t-t-t-t-tú?- Preguntó asombrada en extremo, Hinata.

-El que decide tu destino…-Y dicho esto las enormes alas aprisionaron a la dulce Hinata.

-¡¿Q-qué est-tás haciendo?!- Gritó mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Dime qué eliges… ¿quedarte viviendo una vida miserable… o morir e irte al cielo?-Le preguntó a modo de respuesta.

Mientras que Hinata estaba paralizada pensando en qué demonios decirle, Gaara se le quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, no sabía qué lo había cautivado, pero algo en ella le hacía sentir una paz consigo mismo. No podía dejar que tan perfecta criatura cayera en las manos de Orochimaru, a pesar de ser una humana, él no dudaría abusar de ella, como con todas las otras que ha "destinado" por así decirlo. Definitivamente ahora comenzaba a sentir… su corazón.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó de repente Hinata haciendo salir a Gaara de sus pensamientos. Gaara como por acto de "automático" la soltó, mientras que aún la veía.

-¿Ya lo decidiste?-Preguntó con un tono algo… ¿dulce? (WTF?! ó.ò).

-¡No! y… no lo haré.-Simplemente lo sorprendió, y por completo, sólo sabía que era una persona que no merecía vivir, pero ahora le demostraba algo de… determinación.

Gaara guardó sus alas y se dispuso a marcharse, hizo un par de sellos con sus manos y de repente desapareció como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué… ha sido todo eso?-Preguntó una exaltada Hinata.-Definitivamente eso no fue ni un sueño ni una alucinación… ¿qué me está pasando? De seguro que todo esto no es nada mas que una alucinación por efecto del cansancio… sí eso es.-Dijo tratando de convencerse a ella misma de que lo que vio no era real, mientras caminaba hacia su cama.-Una larga noche de sueño me repondrá de todo esto.-Y dicho esto se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué demonios me pasó allá?!-Gritó un confundido Gaara mientras golpeaba un enorme árbol que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.-No puedo estar sintiendo… amor, y menos por una humana que no tiene futuro. Esto no lo puede saber nadie… sobre todo… Orochimaru.

**Continuará…………………………………**

**cati: waaaa XD les gustó?? Déjenme reviews sino… no valdría la pena seguir escribiendo esta mierda XD**

**Saludos a mi uke fer-yih, a la rasiel, a la aransitaa, a la madre de la fer-yih, a dragonsita del amor, a la clau XD quien creo que no lo va a ver porque ya ni se mente en fanfiction XD al koro, al maní y al nnoitra que me estan weando pa que les mande saludos XD y a todas las del montón fans gaaXhina forever y anti gaaXmatsu!! y anti gaaXsaku, anti gaaXino y una infinidad de weonas mas XD y a las fans anti sasuxhina, naruxhina, nejixhina, kibaxhina y la otra infinidad de weones mas XD Adiós!!**

**P.D.: si el titulo no tuvo nada que ver con el contenido… es porque soy una completa imbécil XD**


	3. Delusion

Gracias, y disculpas por la espera. Como había dicho antes, trataré de continuar todos mis fics inconclusos para poder centrarme en los futuros y, posiblemente, en mi libro en proceso :)

Capítulo 3 dedicado a mi amiga Pitukel: ¡Perdoooooon! ;-; Lamento haber perdido el contacto, y espero que este capítulo te guste, ansío poder escribir un delicioso lemmon para ti en compensación por mi desaparición :c También espero que podamos continuar con nuestros One-shoots! :D

Capítulo 3

"_**Delusion"**_

"_Ilusión"_

Juraría por Dios que este frío me cala los huesos… pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que lo que realmente me cala los huesos es la soledad.

Hoy me despidieron, por fin. Sabía que no duraría demasiado tiempo como mesera, era obvio: no estaba hecha para eso. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta mi lago. El frío era intenso, no tardaría en caer una nevada. Caminé hasta llegar a una roca, en la cual siempre me sentaba para observar el lago. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, botas, una bufanda gruesa y un gorro felpudo. Me acurruqué en mi misma, subiendo mi bufanda hasta que tapara mi nariz. Introduje una de mis manos en mi mochila, sacando unos gruesos mitones que hacían juego con mi gorro felpudo. El frío era estremecedor, demasiado para mi gusto, el vaho se hacía visible con cada respiración que exhalaba. Definitivamente comenzaba a despreciar el invierno.

Solté un suspiro.

A caso… ¿era posible que el vaho de mi exhalación se congelara? De seguro no tendré que esperar demasiado para saberlo, las horas pasaban, pero no tenía deseos de irme, pero si me quedaba, probablemente moriría de una hipotermia en menos tiempo de lo que tardaría el sol en salir.

–Sí que das lástima… –reconocía esa voz. Se giró bruscamente hacia su izquierda, topándose con una roca aún más alta, alzó su mirada y se topó con un par de piernas, estaba descalzo, pero con pantalones negros, mejor dicho: unos jeans. Seguí subiendo la mirada. Llevaba dos remeras negras, una de mangas largas y una de mangas cortas encima. Me topé con su mirada, sobresaltada –por la impresión – desvié estrepitosamente hacia el suelo frente a mi, dejando un rastro de mi respiración agitada. Cogí el gorro que llevaba puesto, y lo apreté con fuerza, atrayéndolo más a mi cabeza. –…bastante, diría yo –había vuelto a hablar con voz ronca. ¿A caso esto era real? ¿De verdad el hombro junto a ella existía? Eso era imposible, él solo era una ilusión debido a su depresión. –Patética. ¿Ya has decidido? –un momento… ¿decidir? ¿Decidir qué? Solté el agarre de mi gorro y bajé hasta mis oídos, tapándolos con fuerza.

–No te oigo, esto es solamente una ilusión. –Susurraba débilmente en un vago intento por tranquilizarme, sin resultados aparentes, ya que –a pesar de no escucharlo– aún sentía su presencia. –Desaparece de mi mente… –susurré.

Y, de pronto desapareció. Su presencia se desvaneció con la misma facilidad con la que había aparecido. Alejé mis manos de mi cabeza, dejándolas en mi regazo, miré donde aquel hombre había estado: nada, sólo la roca en la que supuestamente había estado sentado. Si, supuestamente, ya que el jamás había estado ahí, ya que él no existía, sólo era producto de su imaginación.

–Lo sabía… –dije calmadamente mientras suspirada aliviada cerrando mis ojos y relajaba mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –estaba frente a mí, con sus pies descalzos sobre la tierra congelada. No me había percatado, pero el lago comenzaba a congelarse también. ¿Era posible estar descalzo con este frío bajo cero? Definitivamente no, lo que significaba que ese hombre era sólo una ilusión. Era imposible, todo su ser era imposible de existir, jamás en su vida había conocido –ni siquiera visto– a alguien que se le asemejara. Su cabello era rojo, fuera de lo común –demasiado.

Su piel era perturbadoramente perfecta ¡no tenía arrugas! Ni siquiera una marca de expresión. Sus ojos eran demasiado verdes para ser reales, sin contar esas extrañas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos ¡eso es imposible! No existía ser viviente que llegase a tenerlas de ese modo, y sus cejas… que no existían. Sólo una respuesta: imaginario. – ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –su rostro serio e inmutable me perturbó, pero hasta que habló y me percaté en que me quedé observándole fijamente, desvié la mirada rápidamente concentrándome en la tierra congelarse.

Suspiré y me enderecé fijando mi vista hacia enfrente, justo donde estaba él, sólo que, esta vez lo ignoraba completamente. Simplemente fingí que no existía mientras miraba el pequeño bosque de más adelante. Me levanté; había perdido la noción del tiempo ¿cuántas horas llevaba aquí? Ya no lo recordaba, a juzgar por la temperatura y el aumento del vaho que creaba cada exhalación que daba, habían sido horas. Tengo que marcharme…

Emprendí camino, recordando las pisadas que di al llegar. De seguro dejaría de ver a esa persona estando en casa, con una gran taza de café con marshmellows acurrucada en mi cama con mi querida estufa calentando la habitación.

Di un paso, luego otro. No era difícil. Seguí mi camino hasta pasar junto a mi "ilusión", pude notar que este se giraba mientras me alejaba. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, pero lo atribuí al frío que comenzaba a afectarme. Continué mi camino, sin mirar atrás.

Era demasiado tarde. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y sólo lo había notado cuando llegué hasta la calle oscura que frecuentaba para llegar hasta mi domicilio… La luz del foco ya no parpadeaba: estaba apagada, y eso no sucedía hasta después de las tres de la mañana. Era increíble, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero era si era escalofriante pasar por ahí con la luz parpadeante, definitivamente era peor pasarlo completamente a oscuras.

Cerré mis manos en un vago intento por parecer fuerte. Caminé… y no pude evitar la sensación de sentirme sola. Era creíble, ya que lo estaba, sólo que ese preciso y mismísimo momento era diferente –demasiado–, me sentía completamente desolada.

Cabizbaja, caminé. Mi andar era lento, tanto como si un pie le pidiera permiso al otro para moverse… estaba devastada. Todo el peso de mi soledad cayó sobre mis hombros como un balde de agua fría. Mis ojos estaban sombríos, y mi mirar estaba perdida en el ayer. Un ayer en el que mi familia vivía…

Continué mi andar, sin percatarme que mi casa se aproximaba en el horizonte, hasta que choqué con la reja de entrada. Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre esta, posando mis manos en los fierros verticales, me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo. Enfoqué mi mirada en el suelo, todo había pasado tan rápido… lo único que desea en ese momento era desaparecer.

–¿Ya has decidido, mujer? –otra vez esa voz. Por segunda vez en un día sin más, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Y yo sin notarla, bueno, no podía hacer nada, sólo era una ilusión. Solté un bufido con una risa menuda.

–¿De qué sirve decidir? Si aunque lo hiciera no podrías hacer nada… No eres más que una ilusión que mi mente creó para creer que alguien me ve… –escuché sus pasos, su piel descalza por la calle, que llegaron a mi lado, los pude ver: descalzos como la ultima vez. Me quedé viéndolos perdidamente, me había quedado pegada en ellos.

–No soy una ilusión –vi como dejaba su rodilla izquierda en el suelo–, mírame, y compruébalo tú misma –levanté mi cabeza, guiando mi mirada a la suya, mis ojos se sorprendieron de ver la expresión sin sentimientos que tenía. –¿Lo ves? Soy real… aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea.

No dije nada, estaba hipnotizada en su rostro. Realmente era apuesto, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero tampoco pude evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro, era una estúpida… No podía creer que me gustaba una ilusión.

Me levanté, sequé mis lágrimas –y él me miraba inexpresivo–, introduje mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo y saqué mis llaves. Abrí la puerta y la dejé así, cambié de llave y abrí la puerta interior de la casa, dejándola –también– abierta. Si él realmente existía, que las cierre él. Mi casa estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera me apetecía encender las luces, y olvidando el frío que sentía me comencé a desvestir, regando toda mi ropa por el suelo. Llegué a mi habitación y me quedé petrificada al verlo ahí, recostado boca arriba; iluminado por la tenue luz de la noche que dejaba entrar la ventana con las cortinas a un lado.

–Si dejas las puertas abiertas, además de que se meta alguien a robar, pescarás un resfriado… –me miró de pies a cabeza– sobre todo en esas fachas.

Era cierto… sólo quedé con mi sostén y mis pantaletas. Tiritando por la corriente de aire que se había creado por dejar la puerta abierta, me abracé.

–Si eres tan r-real como dices… entonces ci-ciérralas t-t-t-tú…

Chasqueó sus dedos, y un ruido se escuchó –mejor dicho, dos–, misteriosamente la corriente se detuvo, quedando sólo el aire frío que se logró meter. Y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba prácticamente desnuda y ese alguien me miraba penetrante y perturbadamente, sin quitar sus ojos de mi. Parpadeé. Ya no estaba. Lo busqué por toda la habitación, pero había desaparecido por completo. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me solté el sostén y me quité las pantaletas, busqué mi pijama con la mirada en el lugar que siempre lo dejaba, ahí estaba. Me lo puse, y cuando me dispuse a ir a la cama volteé hacia mi mesita de noche y encendí la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre ella. Me senté en la cama y… mi expresión debió ser horrible, tomando en cuenta la que puso él.

Estaba justo detrás de donde yo me estaba poniendo el pijama.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo sentí que mi rostro ardía y el suyo estaba perdido más allá de mi con una expresión de sorpresa inimaginable. Me levanté, abrí la cama y me metí en ella, apagué la lámpara de noche, me volteé en la cama mirando la pared y me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas. Sentí sus pisadas acercándose a la cama, pero luego, sólo desaparecieron. No quise destaparme para ver dónde estaba, hasta que el sueño me ganó.

**Continuará…**

_*Nota: El nombre del capítulo "Delusion" cuya traducción es "Ilusión" pertenece al idioma Irlandés._

Sé que no es excusa, pero lamento lo corto que fue. La idea principal de este capítulo fue un cuento corto para un concurso que se realizó en la empresa que trabajo xd Y esperaba ganar xD

Gracias por leerme C:

P.D: Marle murió ;-; (The Walking Dead). Me dio penita ver a Daryl reventarle el cráneo :c Si, soy fan de esa serie xd Es buena! Se enamorarán de Daryl xD

P.D: Jueguen Metal Gear Rising! *0* ¡Raideeeen!

4


End file.
